


The Huntress in the Forest

by RavenFire2908



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kidnapping, F/M, Illyrians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Rhysand, Azriel, and Cassian are sent to the mortal realm to hunt an animal to bring back a trophy to the Illyrians. But when they finally find an animal in the seemingly abandoned mortal realm, a young huntress steps in and takes their kill. Furious and curious, the three follow the lone huntress, the future High Lord seems a little more curious than his two friends though.((Originally from my tumblr, but people have requested that I bring this story back. I will look at it and perhaps now that I have reorganized it, I will. The three first chapters are a little sloppy, I wrote them forever ago...))





	1. Chapter 1

Three Illyrians crashed into the snow of the mortal realm. The air was almost colder than up north in their own camp, how mortal survived was a question neither of them bothered to ask.

Cassian drew a crossbow from his back between his wings, and though he had remembered the crossbow, he’d forgotten the arrows. He was about to curse when Azriel held out a quiver of arrows.

The three were on a mission in the mortal realm, one they weren’t exactly pleased about: Hunt an animal of the mortal side of the wall without being caught by human eyes. It didn’t seem like a hard task, not at first glance.

However, after hours of running and flying about the seemingly empty forest, their hope was running out. The three had covered massive grounds during the hours, even finding a small village nearby, but no sign of animal life.

“They’re probably all hibernating,” Azriel said low as he waited for his scouting shadows to return.

“Possibly, but not every animal hibernate,” Rhysand pointed out with a frown, a dagger was in his hand and at the moment he took joy in cutting words into the bark of a tree. _Cassian is a flying chicken. Azriel is a squirrel._

 The three grunted in unison and slowly went back to scope out where they had laid their little camp. The size of the creature they brought back counted, and though the few that had gone into this quest had returned with little more than squirrels and rabbits, the three aimed higher. Maybe a doe or stag, maybe a wolf or a bear. Though the latter seemed unlikely as winter was ruling the mortal lands at the moment.

After another few hours of hunting and impatient bantering between the three, they finally found something worth of a trophy. A mighty stag rubbed its antlers against the bark of a tree, seemingly unaware of the three Illyrians starting to sneak up on the creature.

They had been hunting close to the wall and didn’t think humans would come this close to the fae hated wall.

Cassian drew an arrow into the crossbow, the graceful weapon lined and his aim was almost perfect. But his shot was cut off by another arrow flying right by the hiding illyrians. The new arrow shot right into the stag’s chest.

The creature jumped back in fear and pain, but another arrow shot through the air, hitting it’s mark in the stag’s head. The creature dropped to the ground.

The three Illyrians stared for a moment before a low grunt had them hiding behind a bush. A girl suddenly entered the clearing, an arrow loose in her bow as she stalked to the dead stag. Golden brown hair fell from the fur lined hood, for a second they all thought her to be a male, but her slim for had suggested otherwise.

When the girl thought she was safe in the clearing, she set to work on the stag. She drew out the arrow from the skull and cursed loudly at the broken piece. The second arrow seemed in one piece. They couldn’t see her face from the shadow of her hood, but her aura was wild and alive.

Another minute of observation and the girl had tied the legs of the stag together and started to drag it in the direction of the small village they’d seen earlier. It wasn’t too far away, but it would take some time getting that big stag to the village or wherever she lived.

When the girl was out of sight and earshot, the three males rose from their spots. “That was close.” Azriel said, even he had been so busy with the stag before them that not even his shadows had noticed the female.

“Close!? She took the stag!” Cassian yelled.

“We’ll find another.” Azriel said low, already having sent his shadows to hunt for him.

“Rhys?” Rhysand stood utterly still, staring in the direction the girl had went; he didn’t even hear Cassian’s low mockery of him. Without another word, he set after her. “Rhys!” Cassian called after him before his brothers looked at each other with concern and followed him.

They find the girl closing in on the village; they could smell her sweat and even her tiredness and her lust to give up.

“A little closer,” She whispered low, and had it not been for fae hearing they wouldn’t have heard her. “Just a little. . . closer. . .”

She made her way to the outskirt of the village and stopped before a shack of a cottage.

“Does she live here?” Cassian whispered to his brothers.

The golden haired girl looked at the door with longing before setting to work on the stag instead. She drew a knife from her pocket and slowly started to skin the animal. Another agonizing hour the three males watched the girl sloppily and poorly skin the animal. When she was finally finished, she took the stag into the cottage. Small female yelps filled the air as the blood-soaked woman came into the cottage.

“This should be enough for a week or two if we’re careful. I’ll take the skin and antlers to town tomorrow to sell them.” The three males listened from the open window, why it was open they had no idea. They watched and listened to the family talk and prepare for what they assumed was a dinner.

Rhys twitched and jerked at every move the huntress made, as if he wanted to go in there. “Who are you?” He whispered low.

And as if an answer, the girl with brown eyes said, “Feyre, its dripping.” The huntress, Feyre, turned to the bloody stag on the table.

“Elain, I just skinned it. Go outside and it’ll look like a murder scene.” Feyre pointed her thumb at the door. But the brown eyed girl shook her head, she wasn’t about to go outside. “Where’s Nesta?”

“She’s in our room, she was tired from cutting wood this morning and went to bed early.”

The Illyrian’s eyes fell on the man sitting by one of the windows; his face was focused as he cut markings into the window frame. “Is something wrong, Rhys?” Azriel asked.

“If I’m guessing, that should be their father; he’s too old to be a brother.” Rhys sank back into the shadows of the forest, “Azriel, have your shadows watch the family for the night.”

“Why?” Cassian asked rather bored.

“I think the huntress is my mate.”

\------------

The next morning the huntress went out of the cottage again, it was barely past dawn and from the what Azriel reported about the rest of the family, they were still asleep. Feyre rushed from the cottage with the antlers and the pelt, her steps were long as she rushed towards the village.

They followed her into the village with Rhys glamoring them to look like nothing but normal mortals. And thought Rhys didn’t show it, his two brothers knew Rhys was tampering with the merchant Feyre was selling the pelt and antlers to.

\-----------

Later that evening, the three followed the girl through the forest yet again. They knew she wasn’t out to hunt big animals, the bow and new arrows were for defence. But as they followed they saw her looking for something.

A twig snapped under Cassian’s foot as he hid behind a tree with his brothers behind a bush. Feyre’s bow was loaded the second she turned around.

“Who goes there!?” She called, not a trace of fear, but rather confusion. Cassian looked at his brothers, but Rhys was already stepping into the moonlight. Before either Cassian or Azriel could curse at him, he was within view of the huntress. Her eyes widened and fear laced the air around her. Her lips trembled and they knew the words that was about to escape her, they were surprised when all she did was tighten her bow. “Who are you?” She asked.

Cassian and Azriel stayed back, obvious to the panic the girl was having. “My name is Rhysand,” Rhysand said with a feline smile he only used when trying to seduce women, it worked most times.

The girl scanned him, “What is fae like you doing on this side of the wall?” None failed to hear the tremble in her voice. “You’re not allowed here.” Her bow was aimed at Rhysand’s chest, they knew Rhysand could stop it or winnow away, but that didn’t stop the Illyrians from worrying.

“I am aware, though I have special reason to be here. Fear not, it will not be for long.” He was trying to calm her, to make her lower the bow.

“I could tell the village, and they would hunt you.” She said trying to sound threatening. That’s when they noticed the ash arrow that she had ready. On instinct, Azriel and Cassian stepped into the light. More fear laced her and she took a frightening step back.

“Relax, my warriors will not harm you unless you dare to harm me.” The bow lowered slightly, but the fear was still there, still ready. “Now can you not lower the bow?”

“And let you kill me, I’d rather not.” From the look Rhys gave her, they knew he was poking in her memories, trying hard to go unnoticed, and he was succeeding.

“We will not hurt you, you have my word.” _fae cannot lie._ The girl lowered her bow slightly.

“What do you want?” She asked then.

“Just to see who you were.” His feline smirk showed again, “I’ve been looking for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre Archeon felt a soothing stroke through her mind as she stared at the three fae before her. Her eyes were mainly glued on the male in the middle; something about him was unique and different. Beautiful violet eyes stared down at her, blue-black hair neatly groomed. However, the two males behind seemed rougher and more like they had spent the time outside in the mortal woods.

“ _Rhysand,_ ” Feyre purred, matching Rhysand’s own low voice. “Whatever your business is here in the mortal lands, you should leave.” The stroke in her mind continued and slowly she unknowingly lowered and loosened her bow.

It wasn’t until now that she questioned her sudden calmness that she realized the intense stare the male in the middle had. Magic.

“None of that,” Rhysand said when he felt her fear and anger. “I would rather not be shot with an ash arrow today.” The two males flanked him at the word. “I only have a question for you; _who are you_?”

The question was sudden and took her off guard. “What?” She stuttered, “Why would I tell _you_ anything about me?!” She had tried to yell, but her voice only came out as little more than at normal conversation volume.

“I’m curious,” Rhysand said, “to why a young girl such as yourself is doing hunting so close to the wall at night when her home is another few hours away.”

Feyre’s eyes widened, “how did-”

“The stag you hunted last night.” It was Cassian that answered, and though Feyre knew not to show fear, she shrunk back. “Your shot was nicely aimed.”

“You can’t have it.” Feyre said unexpectedly. An instinct to protect her family shot through her. Rhysand felt it, her need to keep her family fed and warm.

Rhysand chuckled, “Oh we’re not going to take it. You can keep it; rather I’ll give you this as your instincts are the same as ours.” He bowed his head and basket appeared before Feyre’s feet. “It should feed your family for another few weeks when the stag runs out. Maybe even long enough to last the winter.”

Slowly, Feyre reached into the basket. Not only was there food in it, but clothing and money as well.

This had to be a dream.

“What’s the deal then?” Feyre stood again, “You’re fae, you’ll want something in return.”

Cassian and Azriel smirked at Rhysand. They knew Rhysand wouldn’t give her food and clothing for something he wouldn’t benefit from, but they also knew Rhysand would _never_ force himself upon a woman. So what was their future High Lord looking for?

“The deal?” Rhysand tilted his head like a curious cat, “It soothes me that you are aware of fae negotiation. But the only thing I ask in return would be,” He leaned forward, winnowing to stand before Feyre, “That you don’t forget me, _Feyre_.”

\------------

Not that Feyre could forget Rhysand or the two other fae. That night she sat outside on the steps of the cottage looking up into the night sky. His eyes and overall presence reminded her of the night.

A small part of her wanted to go find him again, to talk with him, to be around him. She was aware that the fae had been in her mind and stolen her name. But she had still felt somewhat safe, like he wasn’t going to hurt her. Even if she had fired the arrow. The other two fae hadn’t scared her much either.

Sure, they were scary, but with Rhysand there she wasn’t as afraid.

Feyre huffed low and closed her eyes to the cold night. Her sisters were asleep as well as their father, but Feyre couldn’t sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Rhysand staring at her from across the small clearing.

Then she shook her head. The new warm clothing held most of the cold from her skin, but she couldn’t believe she had actually taken the basket from a fae, and all he’d asked in return was just not to forget him.

Would he back over the wall again now? Would he be gone forever now? Living his immortal life beyond the wall? Would she see him again?

“ _Who are you, Rhysand?_ ” She asked low to no one. Her mind raced and danced around the memory, she didn’t want to let go of the memory.

\---------------

Rhysand watched Feyre from the forest line. His and his brother’s forms hidden with a glamor. He wanted so badly to go up to her, to hold her shivering form. Even with the new cloak she was freezing, something in him wanted to even changer mind so she would go inside.

“Why don’t you go to her? Tell her she’s your mate?” Azriel asked.

Rhysand was quiet for some time, “I don’t think she would want to. She has a family just as we once did. She cares for them, and it doesn’t seem like they are about to start taking charge.” Oh how badly he wanted to take her with him, to give her a life away from all this. From the cold. Away from having to starve halfway to death. But he wouldn’t.

“She’s your mate, Rhys. You only get one.” Cassian said leaning against a tree, “You should get her.”

“I’m not going to take her away from her family.” Rhys hissed, “I looked into her mind, her family is everything to her. She wouldn’t leave them for the world.”

“You could take her family with us.”

“No, I’ll keep the bond there. If she calls out to me, I’ll. . .” Rhysand paused, “But if she never does, then that’s fine.” With that, he turned and started to fly into the woods.

The two Illyrians looked at Feyre one more time before flying after their brother. Back to the fae realm with the fox, they’d hunted. They knew Rhysand wasn’t going to force his mate, but they knew he wanted her.

And they felt for him, they too wanted their future High Lord to be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pull in Rhysand’s chest when he returned to the Illyrian war camp. The beast in him was roaring and clawing at his mind to go back, to go get her. But Rhysand silenced the beast, turning it away.

It hurt him.

And it was visible, ever since the day he stumbled upon Feyre he’d grown silent. He was always looking south, as if he could see past Prythian, past the courts, past the wall, all the way to her.

Cassian and Azriel saw him struggle to keep himself in the camp. They’d never seen him so torn. Neither had Rhys’s mother. The Illyrian mother tried to talk to her son almost every day, but he refused to talk about it, talk about her.

Some nights he vanished into the woods, the first time Cassian and Azriel thought he’d gone back to Feyre, but when he returned bloody with a bear head in hand, they figured otherwise.

Rhysand wanted Feyre, it was smeared across his face every day, every night. His brothers even swore he’d said her name in his sleep.

“Go to her.” Cassian blocked Rhysand’s sword, the weight on the sword turned and lessened, Cassian pushed on the sword and forced Rhysand back down. Rhysand growled low, almost too low to hear.

“No.”

“You’ve been wasting away, everyone’s noticed it. You want to go back to her.” Cassian lifted the sword, allowing Rhys to properly stand. Rhys said nothing; instead he looked down at the ground with a pained look. “It’s eating you, Rhys.” When Rhys opened his mouth, Cassian added, “Don’t deny it.”

Rhys did anyway, “It’s not, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” They both turned to the new speaker, Mor stood outside the fighting ring with Azriel right behind her. “They got me over here,” She pointed a thumb at both of them, “So you meet your mate.” It wasn't a question.

“He did,” Cassian cut in, he wasn’t fazed by the death glare he received from Rhys.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Azriel was the next to speak, “She’s mortal. Meet her on the other side of the wall.” Mor’s eyes widened slightly.

“Oh,” Was all she had for it.

“What do I do?” Rhys asked, throwing his hands at his side, “I can’t take her, she has a family she needs to take care of. She’s human, she wouldn’t survive here.” The last part was slightly more of a lie than he wanted to admit, he had noticed the ash arrow she’d pointed at him. With the right aim, which she clearly had, she could’ve killed him. If not any other fae that would be in her way.

The four stayed quiet, listening to the beating of Illyrian wings, the clash of swords, the yelling and screaming of wounded fae. Nothing of it compared to the roar of the beast in his chest.

Taking deep breaths, he fought the beast to stay, to not go to the mortal lands and take his mate.

“He wants to go back.” He heard Cassian whisper over the roaring.

“Rhys, go.” He looked up desperately at the new voice; his mother’s warm eyes looked at him. “Go to her, talk to her.”

“I can’t-” His voice sounded raw despite not having screamed at all. “It’ll take her,” His mother knew what he meant; she’d been there once too. When his father first found her.

His mother was quiet, confirming what would happen. “You cannot go like this, Rhysand,” She said suddenly, “You need to see her.” Rhys shook his head. “Very well, but if it becomes too much, the least you can do is see her.”

\----------------

Feyre sat calmly in the nook of a tree, the winter sun shone brightly above her. One arm slung lazily above her head, the basket Rhysand had given her contained a lot of clothing for all of her family. At the moment she relished the sweater and the gloves that kept her warm. Her sisters didn’t know it was a fae that had given it to her.

“I meet a merchant that was lost in the forest; he gave this to me for helping him back to the road.” Nesta had been more veary than Elain, not that that was unexpected, but she’d taken the bait anyhow.

Feyre wasn’t hunting today, after Rhysand gave them the food, they would definitely have enough for the rest of the winter. Today, she was just enjoying the day in her favorite spot. She found it when she was fourteen and was angry with their father. Feyre had run out of the house in blind anger until she’d stumbled upon the nook at the top of a wide-spread oak. The bare branches gave a perfect view of the sky during winter, and during summer, it was perfect napping spot.

The footstep of something heavy filled the air. She glanced over the edge of the nook, a familiar figure stood at the base of the tree. She hadn’t caught the name, but she knew he’d been with Rhysand.

The shorthaired man with large wings glanced around the tree as if looking for something.

Then the longhaired, winged man stepped out from the treelines. “Are you sure she’s out?”

She leaned back into the nook, listening to their talking. She didn’t dare to breathe if she was who they were looking for.

“My shadows told me she wasn’t in the house, they’re searching for her right no-” The shorthaired man stopped short, as if he’d heard something. “She’s close,” His voice was barely above a whisper.

Feyre cursed herself for not having brought her bow; she’d figured she didn’t need it to relax in her nook. Now she wished so much for her beloved bow and arrow. The mighty beating of wings sounded, scaring Feyre out of her skin, seconds later a pair of hazel eyes looked at her from the edge of the nook.

“May I help you?” Feyre asked, trying to sound less intimidated than she actually was.

The shorthaired male said nothing for a good few seconds before asking, “May you come down, we need to talk to you.” Then he sunk back to the ground.

There was no way in the living world that Feyre was going down, instead she leaned over the edge of the nook and said, “I’m not coming down, you can talk to me from down there.” The longhaired one smirked at the shorthaired one, who rolled his eyes at his friend’s smirk.

“Fine,” The longhaired one snickered.

\--------------

Rhysand felt ridiculous. Blindfolded and being led by his snickering brothers was never a good sign. Though the occasional slapping sound and hissing from hissing from his cousin promised something.

Rhys had been talking with Mor when Cassian had quite literally tackled him. Seconds later he found that he couldn’t see, and Mor at the other end of the blindfold yelling at Cassian for being so bold and stupid. Rhysand had tried to remove the blindfold but his hand had been slapped away by Mor with the promise of an explanation.

“Can I have that explanation now, Mor?” Rhys asked when he felt the ground shift beneath him.

“No, wait.” Cassian and Azriel dragged him down what felt like the forest ground. With a frown, he peeked into their minds, using Cassian’s eyes to see where he was going.

Then there was a slap to his forehead and Cassian yelling, “No cheating, prick!”

“Fine!” Rhys yelled, “But I want an answer.” He dug his heels into the ground, making it nine times harder to drag him out, “I want answers now.”

“We’re meeting with your mate.” Mor said bluntly and bored. “You’ve been looking deader than the dead for the past days.”

Rhysand froze. Had they gone to the mortal world to get her? Had they kidnapped her?! “She’s here?” He asked.

“Yes, and no we didn’t kidnap her. We made a small bargain.” Mor said, “She speaks with you and we give her a month’s worth of supplies given by a ‘merchant’ she meet in the forest.”

Rhysand’s shoulders fell, relaxed. “So what now? What do I tell her?”

“What you need to say. She may be mortal but she’s not stupid.” Cassian said, his voice laced something he didn’t know.

“She outwitted Cassian,” Azriel whispered, “Then she threw a branch at him. He’s bruised on the right arm.” Rhys could feel his smile.

“Still hurt,” Cassian whispered in hope that nobody heard him, “I like her.” A growl from Rhys’ beast almost escaped him.

“Just go talk to her, Rhys. I think she’s been thinking about you for some time too.” Mor said with smile as she removed the blindfold and pushed Rhys forward.

“Was the blindfold really necessary?” He asked looking at Mor.

“No, but it was funny.”

He cursed them all.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It had to be a dream. It just had to be. Because hidden between the trees and lit up by the moon his mate stood. A heavy woolen coat made her almost blend into the surroundings, yet with the coat she was shivering. The snow wasn’t as heavy in the Night Court as it was in the Mortal Realm, but what one should be concerned about was the wind. Merciless and colder than ice.

Rhys stayed in the shadows for a moment, admiring her. She was beautiful. The last time they’d meet he hadn’t gotten a moment to properly see her. But now... He didn’t have words. Beautiful, yes… but she was more. The wave of caramel brown hair falling from the hood was split at the ends, clumping, and oily from lack of washing. Yet, he saw no flaws to it.

The woman turned, meeting his eyes. A light filled sky, littered with stars made of silver and light. He had to hold himself back.

“I can see you,” She said bluntly, leaning forward and squinting. If she indeed saw him, she was having trouble doing so.

Rhys fake coughed into his hand before entering the pale light, “My apologies,” He walked with a feline grace. “What did the fool and the blockhead do to get you out here?”

The curve of her mouth twitched upwards, Rhysand smiled in response, “They promised to supply my family for a month, but I don’t know how much I believe it.” He wasn’t deaf to the muttered _fae cannot tell lies_ as her reassurance.

“Well, the only lie faeries have told you is that we cannot lie,” She jerked at him, bewildered by the fact that he’d heard her. “The fool and the blockhead were telling the truth, I will also personally make sure they go through with that promise.” He paused for a moment, “Also, if anyone ever tells you they cannot lie, they are most likely lying.”

“Figured,” A light shiver ran through her spine before she said, “I’m Feyre.”

Rhys smiled, “I remember. We made a bargain, remember. I asked you not to forget me.”

Her eyes flashed around the surrounding forest, “I remember you, but not your name.” She leaned back.

He didn’t blame her, he only remembered the last part of the bargain. He could barely recall what she gained from it. So he shrugged, “Rhysand,”

\-------------------

Feyre wasn’t exactly sure how long she stayed there, it felt like seconds before the sun began to rise behind the mountains of the Night Court. She’d talked to Rhysand for hours, talked and laughed and gotten to know each other on another level than any other relationship she’d ever had. Even with her own sisters.

At some point during the night she’d felt comfortable enough sit next to Rhysand, close. Their legs and shoulders were touching.

“I should get you home, your family is probably worried.”

Feyre snorted, “They think I’m out hunting,” Despite her eyes dropping, she continued, “They’re fine…”

“At least let me take you somewhere where we can sit inside.”

“The High Lord is cold? Freezing from a light breeze.”

Rhysand growled low, nose wrinkling in embarrassment, his cheeks turned rose. “Yes.” He rose from the fallen tree they’d been sitting on. Feyre dramatically fell on her side on top of the tree. She groaned loudly for emphasis. “You’re tired, aren’t you?”

“No.” She was.

Rhys smirked to himself, he was tired himself, but Feyre was sleep deprived. Before coming here and before Cassian and Azriel had gotten her, she’d been hunting. Hunting for hours for smaller animals. The stag would last, but she wanted to stay in shape for when they ran out. Cassian and Azriel had interrupted her during her relaxing hour.

He reached for her arm, lifting her from the tree she slumped against him. “I’ll get you home. Fool and Blockhead will personally deliver the next week’s supplies for you and your family.” He winnowed her a few yards away from her house.

Feyre’s brain jumpstarted when she felt the ground vanish beneath her feet. She screamed and latched onto Rhysand. His only response was a bark of a laugh before they were once again safe in the snow, only now in the mortal realm.

Feyre jumped from him and pouted, “Thanks, Rhys, for the supplies and a chance to talk. To be honest I didn’t really trust you in the beginning.”

“I wouldn’t either,” a basket of meat, vegetables, cheese, and other products. “Here, it should be enough for a week.”

She took the basket, “Thank you,” Taking a few steps towards her home she looked at him, “I hope we meet again. I truly do.”

Rhys smiled, “I do too. Stay safe, Feyre Archeron.”

Rhys turned seconds away from winnowing back home, when suddenly arms wrapped around his arm and pulled him down, soft lips pressed against his cheek and Rhys’ world exploded in pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, I’ve gotten so many asks to continue this fic, I’ve been really uninspired so I finished it in a way that felt finished for me. It’s short and could’ve been better, but I feel finished and now I can perhaps work on other things.


End file.
